Dream Of Silver Chains
by shewhoshallwrite
Summary: Jareth again softly whispered to Sarah, so as to make sure no one else could hear, "Stay Sarah. Make this all yours." Sarah/Jareth; Alternate Ending
1. A Ball

Dream Of Silver Chains

–

Chapter 1: A Ball

–

Discaimer: I own nothing.

–

A/N: So um... First Labyrinth fic (jazz hands) Im just gonna make this a full story. Whether people like it or not.

Please, if you read this, please review, just to let me know what you think and if possible how I can improve.

–

Jareth kept ducking around the room, and Sarah desperately kept trying to locate him. Her mind full of his face. She turned around scanning the room. She was unaware he was right in front of her. She bumped into him and softly looked up. Her breath caught as she looked up into his eyes. It was Jareth. She had been tracking Jareth through the room the whole time.

The corners of his lips turned up slightly seeing her. He took this opportunity and placed a hand on her lower back. He was amused seeing how her eyes grew wide simply at his touch. He leaned closer and softly whispered to her. "Care for a dance Sarah?"

His hand was tingling against her back. She gasped softly when she felt his warm breath against her skin. Requesting to dance with her. She felt like she was being suffocated by her gown. She softly nodded and he grabbed her hand.

She didnt even feel the ground as Jareth lead her across the room. She couldn't breathe as her chest was only inches from Jareth's, a few suffocating inches. She was eye level with his chest. She softly bit her lip and looked at him. Only to find a small smile on his face. "Enjoying yourself Sarah?" She nodded.

Jareth couldn't help himself. She was amusing him to no end. He was simply thankful she was unable to remember her brother. She was all his for the taking. And as long as she stayed here. Well then, her few available hours left were quickly fading.

The song gradually began to slow down, or at least it seemed to be the case to Sarah. Jareth softly loosened his grip on her hand. She felt Jareth get close again. Jareth again softly whispered to Sarah, so as to make sure no one else could here, "Stay Sarah. Make this all yours."

Jareth smiled, she was melting in his hands. What made it even better was all it took was a simple dream, and her brother was nothing but a creature that never existed.

Sarah's eyes widened at his offer. She softly let out a breathy yes. An answer that floated in the air, wavering between the two of them. She paid no mind to the clock hanging on the wall, warning her that her time was coming to an end.

Sarah stayed there for the remainder of her time. Dancing with the Goblin King who had stolen her attention. Her heart was thudding and her face was flushed. She never once glanced at the large clock ticking softly. Warning her, that soon it would be too late.

She felt Jareth softly leaning towards her. She could feel his hot breath against her lips. He smiled a bit as she tilted her head towards him, granting him access. Yet, instead he simply spoke against her soft lips, "You are out of time Sarah."

And with those words, Sarah's heart stopped. Jareth smiled pulling away from her, laughing as the rest of the ball room joined in. "Ill see you again soon Sarah. For I do believe I owe you dreams, and a journey back to your silly life of gowns and dolls." And with those words Jareth walked out.

Sarah was choking on her own heart beat. She couldn't believe she had been foolish enough to let time escape her like that. And wasting her precious time dancing with such a horrid man! She went to go after him only to discover that the door he ventured through led to a vision of black. She bent down and felt to see if there was a floor. She was met with air.

Fear clung to her as she slowly backed away from the abyss. She would be a fool to jump down there. She knew nothing was as it seems. But this, was most definitely as it seemed. She ran into a body and looked up scared to see a large woman with a wicked smile. Others slowly crowded around the two.

And they all tossed Sarah in.

If one were to view Sarah as she tumbled through the unending pouch of darkness, one would compare her to young Alice tumbling through a rabbit hole. Only this was not voluntarily, and Sarah was not seeking out a queer rabbit.

Sarah reached out, desperate to find a way to end her tumbling in the dark. She was only met with air. She could not help it as a scream escaped her lips. She was afraid. She was afraid, that this wasn't simply an illusion, but that it was simply Jareth trying to toy with her, scare her, and that she would only find herself a bloody, destroyed mess on one of his stone floors. If Jareth truly were trying to scare her, he was succeeding.

…_.Scare but never harm..._

–

Jareth sighed bouncing Toby, "Your sister is a silly girl with dreams that are easily fulfilled. Too bad for her it ended up being her weakness." At the thought a small smile appeared on Jareth's face. It was a self satisfying thought. He had won. The baby was his. Sadly though, there was something he desired much more than the baby. The small child simply giggled and cried.

He desired a girl who dreamed of fantasy. A girl whose inner desires revealed that she was simply the common girl waiting for her prince to come. Or in her case it seemed, she was simply the imaginative reader waiting for her king to come.

He looked at Toby, the giggling mess as he simply sat there drooling. He tossed him to a bewildered goblin. He simply had to know what was going on with dear Sarah, after his brutal blow.

With a simple flick of his wrist a simple crystal appeared. He spun it slightly sighing as he did so, and softly muttered to himself, "What are you up to dear Sarah." She appeared in his crystal, a manifest of darkness and her brilliant white ballgown.

Jareth was simply watching the poor girl tumble through one of his illusions. But the foolish creature didn't seem to grasp that, surely she thought that, but clearly she believed that Jareth was going to harm her. He watched sadly as she reached out into the air, simply trying to save herself from what she believed was impending doom. He simply couldnt help himself as he watched her. Her scream broke him. And caused him to softly whisper to the crystal, "My dear Sarah. I would scare but never harm you." With that, he determined to simply end her suffering. And threw the crystal at the wall.

However, Jareth knew, although he had won, their games of illusions and pure wit were not yet over.


	2. Selfish Girl

Chapter 2: Selfish Girl

–

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

–

A/N: Im surprised, I actually got a response! (I was expecting nothing to happen :P For everyone to just skip my little ol story) Also, I want to try to update once a week. As always please review, it makes me OH so happy!

–

She was no longer tumbling. She fell softly on a stone floor, back into the now dirty white top and jeans she had worn into the Labyrinth. She grabbed the ground softly closing her eyes. She was okay. She was not the broken mess on the floor she had envisioned. She took a deep breath, holding back the impending nausea she felt. Yet, even in her state of relief she could not ignore the laughter that rang through the room. She gasped and looked to see Toby, sitting there giggling happily as he teased on a crystal. "Toby!" She pushed herself up and went over to him grabbing him. "Oh Toby!"

"Selfish girl aren't you, taking things that dont belong to you." Sarah saw the Goblin King lounging in his throne on the opposite side of the room playing with his riding crop. Instinctively Sarah drew Toby closer to her, desperately trying to prevent Jareth from taking him.

"I won't let you have him." This evoked laughter from Jareth. He stood up from his throne and tossed his riding crop into the seat.

"What you don't seem to comprehend Sarah, is that you have failed, you never defeated my Labyrinth, combine that terrible luck of yours with your desire for me to remove your baby brother from your care, and it quickly becomes the case that you handed your precious sibling over to me." He smirked as he flicked his wrist and Toby appeared in his arms. "Do understand Sarah, that you got what you asked for, I have done what you requested of me. You are no longer an ordinary girl staying home taking care of a baby. Now, I can be kind and still give you the original part of the bargain that was offered to you."

"All I want is my brother, he doesn't belong here. And my dad and his mom have to be worried. They were probably home hours ago. Oh god they probably have it in their heads that someone kidnapped us." And suddenly realization dawned on her. Toby had been kidnapped, only Sarah was the one at fault. She looked at Jareth her anger bubbling up. "You horrid man, do you realize what you have done, they are probably breaking their backs trying to find us. The police are probably looking for us."

Jareth laughed and stroked Toby's hair as he giggled, unaware of the cold tension filling the room. "You seem to forget Sarah, this was not kidnapping as you call it, and no one can worry, if they simply do not remember. You are in my world Sarah, in my world you gave me the child. Now, if you wish, I have this for you," he softly placed Toby down in his throne as he caused a crystal to manifest, "And the offer still stands, you can return home, be loved, and be the imaginative girl who got herself into this mess."

Sarah stared mesmerized at the crystal, she knew this was a trap, but she couldnt help wonder, what were her dreams? She walked up to Jareth, hoping for a glance into the crystal. But as she got close enough to touch him he simply laughed and made the crystal disappear. "Oh you foolish girl, do you really believe I would allow you to indulge yourself into these wonderful dreams of yours?" As he spoke his eyes glinted, with what Sarah did not know, all she knew he was being cruel and unfair.

"That's not fair."

"What's not fair Sarah, is what you did to poor innocent Toby. And how you indulged in your own desires instead of focusing on rescuing him. Now tell me Sarah, tell me that you desire to go home. And I shall give you this little bauble," The crystal reappeared in his hand as he turned it, "and you will be content, all thoughts of the baby gone."

She closed her eyes and made her decision. "Im not leaving without Toby. He is what I came here for, and I simply refuse to leave this horrid place until he is back home with me. Make me run the Labyrinth again for all I care, just give me my baby brother."

Jareth once again laughed, allowing the musical sound to run through the room. "And once again I shall say it, you are a selfish girl, and a stubborn one at that. You simply can not have everything you desire Sarah. You asked for the removal of this pleasant small boy," He smiled a bit grabbing the giggling Toby, "You asked me to give you a chance to win him back, you indulged in desires I so generously gave to you, and now, you are asking for a creature that you forfeited all rights to. You Sarah, simply do not seem to understand, what's said is said, and now I shall teach you something similar, what's mine is mine. Now, enjoy your stay in the oubliette, for that is the only place you will get the pleasure of staying until you tell me that you desire to return to your original life."

Sarah jumped at him, prepared to grab Toby but he simply flicked his wrist, once again, and she found herself in the dark oubliette. His laughter rang through the oubliette as she sat there, "Do enjoy yourself Sarah, for if I have learned anything about you during your time in my Labyrinth, you shall be in that oubliette for a while."

–

His heart was breaking seeing Sarah crawl around the oubliette, desperate to find the door that the despicable little dwarf had shown her. But he could not be lenient. He either had to claim her, or-a bitter taste grew in his mouth at the thought-return her home. She would never be his though, and sadly she refused to return to her own world without the small child.

He had considered simply handing over Toby, but if he did that what would it teach the girl? And what would he gain from it? Granted, it would please the girl. But clearly a lesson was needed. Her selfish desires were eating at him. The wish was not so bad, in fact it was somewhat delicious to be able to take something that was not a broken dream.

But as he attempted to lure her in, she lured him in. The ball. That was a pain staking experience. His heart shattered when he had to end it, and inform her that she had lost. He had the most wonderful time. She was so skittish... like a rabbit. Her naive nature only made him want her. He could not comprehend it. Any one else, he would have been more than pleased to send them on their way, yet Sarah, Sarah was something else entirely. He simply didnt understand it. And now, her refusal to take his gift and go home. It was eating at him, knowing he was forced to treat her so. Yet it was necessary. She simply could not stay. Or else she would be the death of him. She was a selfish young girl with selfish wishes.

Yet he was willing to attempt to manipulate the very fabric of the world to give all of her wishes to her.


	3. For He Fell In Love

Chapter 3: For He Fell In Love

–

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

–

A/N: As always, please review.

UPDATE: Sorry about all errors (E.g calling Hoggle a troll.) Out of my own foolishness I selected the wrong document. I fixed the few errors that I could notice at 5 am.

–

Sarah's hands were scraped raw from using them to navigate her way around the oubliette. The rough stone tore through her soft flesh and her knees were slowly starting to suffer the same fate as the denim of her jeans wore through.

She simply couldn't find the door. Granted, it probably didn't help that she couldn't see anything in this hole, yet she was determined to find that way out that had taken them to the tunnel the first time around. She leaned against a wall for a moment taking a deep breath.

She wasn't going home. But that was what he was doing, he was simply trying to break her spirit until she was miserable enough to beg for him to send her home. She had already come this far for Toby, she wasnt going to leave him in the hands of the wicked Goblin King.

She sighed wiping a layer of sweat off her face and proceeded to run her hands over the walls. For all she knew, the door could still be on the wall after Hoggle had pulled it up from the ground. All she knew was that she had to find it, and get back into the Labyrinth.

She wasn't leaving this miserable dank hole until she had her hand on the knob of that door. However, her hands were starting to get sticky with blood and all she could feel was pain. It was simply ridiculous, how she was killing herself over trying to get out of there. However, it was the Goblin King's fault, if he hadn't acted like such a small child, refusing to budge at all, than this simply wouldn't be the case.

She sighed with relief as her hand brushed against the worn wood of the door. She leaned against it exhausted. She would just close her eyes for a few minutes, after that she would be on her way out. She had to, her head was killing her, her eyes ached from their failed attempts to adjust to the darkness, and her hands and knees were stinging painfully. All she had to do was simply close her eyes, and before she knew it the world faded into a dream.

–

It bothered Jareth that Sarah simply lay there. Why couldn't she simply accept his offer and leave? Why did she feel it was necessary to navigate her way to the castle? She wouldn't accomplish anything. Her time was gone, and Jareth was generous but he had to stand by his word. He was unable to change the stated word for anyone, not even her.

Yet, he longed to give her whatever would please her, he wanted to risk the consequences of going back on his word and giving her Toby, and send them both on their way. This was all simply a complete and utter mess.

Perhaps the girl believed that somehow, attempting to finish the Labyrinth for a second time would convince him to give her back her brother. Or perhaps, she was simply stubborn enough to attempt to get herself out of this mess instead of taking what she viewed as a pity offer from him.

She was a strong girl, he knew that. He loved that. However, she was possibly strong enough to crack the stronghold he was holding up against her.

–

When Sarah woke up, the oubliette was bathed in light. She squinted and rubbed her eyes, blinded by the sudden bright addition to the hole. She scowled softly wishing the light would dim, or even just disappear. But it stayed, continuing to burn holes into her eyes.

She waited a few minutes and slowly opened her eyes, only to see Hoggle before.

"Hoggle!" He simply grumbled in response as his jewels jingled against his leg. She pushed herself up and stayed bent down as she made her way over to the small dwarf. "Oh Hoggle, Im so happy to see you, I need your help."

"I ain't helping you no more."

"But, Hoggle. We are friends. Friends help each other." She knew bringing up the topic of friendship would break his stony physique. She watched as his scowl twitched and he looked at her.

"Fine. But this is the last time. I ain't ending up in that bog again because of the likes of you."

In all honesty, Hoggle felt guilty. He was only asked to help her again, because he had to go and give her that silly peach. If it wasn't for him she'd be out of here at home with the brat she was trying to save.

Yet, he also realized, this would give him a chance to redeem himself to her. And keep the only friend he ever had. He let out a sigh and went over to the door, "Come on, Ill take ya straight to the Goblin City. Jareth be damned this time."

He was surprised as Sarah rushed up to him and hugged him. "Oh thank you Hoggle! You have no idea how much this means to me. He's... he's horrible Hoggle. He put me in here. He wont give me my brother. All just to simply laugh at me."

As Hoggle watched a few tears stream down Sarah's cheeks he took in every word she told him. Everyone who resided in the Labyrinth knew very well the story, the one that Sarah held so dear as fiction. However, all these mystical creatures knew otherwise, that if Jareth was acting this way at this point of the game, then he was probably not doing it simply to laugh at the girl. He was doing it to attempt to ensnare her.

And claim the young girl for himself. For as the story stated, the Goblin King had fallen in love with the girl.

Sarah was simply the only one who would never realize it.


	4. A Proposal

Chapter 4: A Proposal

–

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

–

A/N: Im sorry about the delay guys. And sadly this chapter is a bit shorter than the others. But I feel youll still enjoy it.

–

The Goblin King was a strict believer that once something was stated there was no way to undo it. However, in dire situations he did believe that loopholes could be found. And in this situation Sarah had placed them both into he was contemplating, where was the loophole? Draped over his throne bouncing Toby in his lap as he thought.

He continuously went over her words in his head, "I wish the goblins would come and take you away. Right now." And he occasionally though of what he told her, "You have thirteen hours to reclaim your brother, otherwise he will be one of us forever." Now, if he could simply offer her another proposition. One that applied purely to what she said.

That is when he found his loophole he so desperately craved. And a smile appeared on his face when he thought of it. Now he simply had to find the girl.

–

Sarah and Hoggle were navigating the Labyrinth on a direct path to the Goblin city. Neither one saying a word. Until, Hoggle spoke up that is. "You know Sarah Jareth isnt..."

A voice with a slight sing song tone highlighting the sarcasm dripping in his voice "Jareth isnt what, Hogswig." Jareth stated glowering down at the dwarf. Hoggle backed up bumping into Sarah, "Oh uh your majesty."

"Leave us Hogib. I need to talk to Sarah. Alone." Sarah's eyes narrowed looking at him, "And why would that be." She didnt trust him. Who could blame her? In her mind Jareth was simply all tricks. She grabbed Hoggle. "Dont leave Hoggle."

"Now Sarah you either let him leave and allow us to talk unless you want him to be landed straight into the bog." At those words a panicked look appeared on Hoggles face and he forced his way out of Sarah's grip. "Sorry Sarah. But I warned ya, I aint going back to the bog for no one." And with that Hoggle left.

"Hoggle!" She turned to glare at Jareth, "That wasn't fair! You knew he would leave if you threatened him with that!"

A small smile appeared on his face, "Why yes, yes I suppose I did. But you see Sarah, I get what I want, and I do what I need to do to make sure that happens. Now, if you will wipe that look of disgust off your face and walk with me I have a proposal you will find quite interesting..." He began to stroll while Sarah stayed rooted to where she stood. "Well are you going to join me or not? After all, this will give you what you want in the end. Sarah sighed and caught up to him. "So what do you want."

Jareth made a crystal appear and he slowly turned it in his palm as they walked, "We will shortly get to that, now first allow me to present what I have to say. Now, you want to return your baby brother back home yes?" Sarah nodded and waited for him to continue. "Well, I simply can not give you what you want in both situations, first you want the baby gone, and then you want him back. So, I propose this. You still lose your baby brother. But your parents regain him."

Sarah stopped in her tracks, "What do you mean." He rolled the crystal along his arm and onto the ground. "I return your brother, Toby, back to your parents but you have to stay in the Underground."

Sarah stared at him, recalling the ball that had placed her in this situation, remembering his words, "Stay Sarah make this all yours." And how entranced she had been. How lovely it had all seemed at the time. But giving up her overall humanity? Losing her right to the world she knew? Granted, perhaps not the world she loved, but her world nonetheless. But Toby, he needed to go home more. He couldn't stay in the underground. But neither could she.

Jareth sighed, "Sarah. I do believe its a yes or no question, now which do you prefer. A life of toys and home made gowns running around the park pretending to be a queen, no longer having to worry about baby sitting, or being a real queen and still never having to worry about baby sitting." By now Jareht was closer to her. He softly placed a crystal in her hand. His tone now soft and his sweet, warm breath brushing against her cheek as his eyes focused on her."Look Sarah. Tell me what you see. You know what you want. You simply have to admit it."

Sarah never even had to look in the crystal to know he was right. She softly gripped it and looked up at him. Staring into the eyes that were never the same, one dilated slightly more than the other. "Send him home." He smiled a bit and softly took the crystal. "Wise choice Sarah. Wise choice indeed." And he spun it, red and white stripes decorating the surface until it was soon gone.

And Sarah let out a light sob. Whether of relief of sadness the Goblin King did not know.


	5. Illusion

Chapter 5: Illusion

–

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

–

A/N: Sorry about the wait :)

–

Sarah was trying to convince herself that she chose correctly. But all she could imagine was a life of tricks. Of illusions and crystal balls constantly preventing her from being capable of differentiating reality from the fantasy Jareth would create. She was standing in Jareth's throne room, the entire atmosphere far more lively than the one she previously encountered. Chickens were squawking, Goblins scurrying, and the Goblin King no where in sight. She looked down and discovered ale was coating her shoes. She sighed and softly muttered to herself, "This simply isn't fair."

"Haven't we discussed this before Sarah? Or must I ask you again what your basis for comparison is." Sarah's head shot up and something sparked in her seeing the cocky smirk draped on the Goblin King's face as he sauntered to his throne. The despair that had been lurking in Sarah burnt up igniting anger, nothing new from the young teenager.

She made her way to the Goblin King and ignored a tug in her chest. "Why? Why did you have to do that? We could have both gone home. I can still go home!" Jareth sighed and leaned back in his throne.

"It seems no matter how many times I explain it to you Sarah you simply can not grasp it. Words are binding. I told you that, and now after a verbal contract with me, which unlike in your world where those stand for nothing, here they are everything. Are you aware what would occur if you broke a verbal contract Sarah? And do not tell me nothing, because you are a smart girl, and nothing is not a smart answer." Sarah resisted the urge to ball up her fist and took a deep breath, expressing her frustration with a remark dripping with sarcasm.

"Well I simply do not know Jareth. Why dont you tell me?" She didn't realize her mistake until a cat-like smile graced his features. "Perhaps Sarah it would be better if I showed you."

–

Sarah was such a stubborn girl. It was one of her more attractive traits really. How she was determined to always get her way. Not in the way a spoiled, young child would, but in the way a head strong young woman who strongly pushed what she believed in would. Jareth, however attracted as he was to that quality, also found it one of her more frustrating.

Perhaps that is why, when she correctly fell into his trap he couldn't help but execute his plan. To break her, just a little. He had to manipulate her to his will just enough that she would stop fighting him. She wasn't a mindless creature though, such as a horse, or a dog. No if she was broken it wouldn't destroy her. He sighed as he waited.

She would be back soon enough. Hopefully, a little easier to manage then.

–

Sarah looked around. She was in her room. She heard Toby crying. She thought about where she came from. But she glanced at her bed seeing that it wasn't made. She sighed and sat down on it. She fell asleep while babysitting Toby clearly. She should have known better, but that was clearly what happened. She got up and went over to her vanity sitting down. She looked in the mirror and noticed that her pictures were gone. She frowned and looked in her drawer. Nothing. She sighed and turned around. Her stuffed animals were gone. The fiery. The labyrinth game. All her fantasy books. Her music box was gone. She looked down at her desk and saw Labyrinth was gone.

She sighed and went to go search the attic to see if any of it was up there. She had no idea why it would be there, but it was worth a shot. As she wandered into the hallway heading towards the attic she stopped in her dad's room. She looked in checking on Toby. She took a deep breath as she called out, "Toby?" ignoring the wave of deja vu that washed over her.

"Sarah? What are you doing in here?" She saw her dad approach her, clearly not happy with her.

"I...I was checking on Toby. When did you get home?"

"Toby? Sarah whose Toby?"

"Toby is..." She looked past her dad into the bedroom and instead of seeing toys littering the floor and a crib with a crying baby she saw everything the way it was when her mom was still there. "Toby is no one." She sighed rubbing her forehead. She must be going insane.

"Sarah?" Sarah turned and saw her mother standing behind her.

"Mom? Wheres..." Sarah stopped short realizing not to bother even asking where her stepmother was. She looked at both her parents and walked out going to her room. She realized what was going on. She hadn't dreamed. She was in another illusion. She had crossed Jareth. She went into her room holding a hand over her mouth looking around. It was clean. Sterile. As if no one ever lived there.

"Its because Sarah. No one ever did." She turned around finding herself facing Jareth.

"What do you mean." He walked over to the freshly made bed and sat on the clean linens.

"Well. Your parents truly dont have much imagination. Turning what was too be your bedroom into a guest room. I wonder how a girl such as yourself has such a wild imagination coming from parents with none. You see Sarah. I warned you there would be consequences of breaking a contract. Granted this example may be a little extreme, but as you saw everything you know will disappear. You will return to a world that may be a world without Toby. A world without your beautiful imagination. Currently for your father and his wife, and young Toby it's simply a life where you never existed."

"Why? Why do you have to do this? To me? To them?"

"You think it hurts them Sarah? Surely you have heard of the term ignorance is bliss? If you never existed its much more pleasant for them to continue their lives then to try and pull off some elaborate death or kidnapping. Otherwise it just gets messy, and then people remember and someone figures out what happened and in the end it all is just a huge disaster. So although you think the worst of me, I am in fact doing you a favor. I am making it so your decision hurts a little less. For everyone involved. Now come Sarah, I really do not enjoying spending too long in my own illusions. They arent as... magical is the word I presume? As they are for humans."

Sarah let out a shaky breath as she looked at Jareth. He held out a gloved hand to her and she grabbed it. He smiled at her and pulled her a little bit closer. And before she knew it, everything was gone, and they had returned to the castle of the Goblin King.


	6. A Little Game

Chapter 6: A Little Game

–

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

–

A/N: Ive finally found it in myself to try and finish this story. If no one is reading any more that is okay. If there are new readers hello! I finally, truly understand the direction I want this story to take and I cant wait to share it with you.

–

_5 Years Later_

–

Sarah rolled over and looked about the room she had been stuck in the past 5 years. Her decisions had brought her here, and all she could wonder every morning when she woke up was what could she have done differently. The truth was nothing, well nothing aside from never asking for the goblin king those long 5 years ago. Sarah stood up on the cold stone floor and looked at herself in the mirror. Her hair had grown far below her waist in the years she had spent in the goblin kings castle. Sarah had seen a few inches added to her height, and several pounds added to her frame. She often wondered if any of this was real, if her family had truly forgotten about her.

–

The five years had taken the same toll on Jareth as they did on Sarah, perhaps more so. Not only did he have to watch her grow into a woman in front of his eyes, but at the same time he had to watch the spark in her become snuffed out. Somewhere along the way she had simply stopped. Jareth had often prodded her over the years, urging her to fight back but she never did. His heart was torn. He had to do something.

He did not go through all that trouble with that blasted baby to simply sit there and let Sarah become a vegetable. A very beautiful vegetable, but a vegetable none the less. Jareth mindlessly twirled a crystal in his hand as he contemplated how to bring back Sarah.

–

Sarah was twisting her hair into a knot she heard another being in her room. "What do you want?"

"I want to play a little game." He said it so matter of fact that Sarah was hardly surprised. She never expected anything else from him. She sighed and pushed the shoulder of her dress up, knowing better than to let the deviant king see any of her skin. She had heard his visitors on occasion, the buxom women who he would seduce with the help of alcohol and his looks, and his position. "What kind of game."

"A very simple game. But your full commitment is required. And stop pushing your dress around like that. Don't you think if I wanted to see something I would have already?" He let a wicked smile grace his features as he watched her blush from her face to her shoulders. "Now come along. I want to get this started as soon as possible." He held out his gloved hand for her, similar to how he did 5 years ago. "Come along Sarah."

She stood and he let his eyes quickly skim her body. How she changed in those 5 years. He grabbed her and pulled her into him.

Sarah tried to avoid the fact his long, white locks were tickling her nose. She had never been this close to the goblin king, at least not in this way. She also hadnt realized that the few inches she had grown in the years of her captivity made it so she was almost eye level with the goblin king. She hadn't actually talked to him in years.

She hadn't realized how much she truly had changed within the period of those years.


	7. Spark

Chapter 7: Spark

disclaimer: I own nothing

A/N: okay. Let's see if I can do this correctly! I lied last chapter. Since then I have fallen back into the abyss that is ready Labyrinth fanfiction, so new ideas are stirring. Also if you have any recs please let me know!

* * *

><p>Sarah looked around her as the Goblin King released her from his hold. She grabbed her long locks and tied them into a knot taking in a deep breath. "So what are we going to do." Her tone was blank, clearly unamused with whatever antics he might have been planning.<p>

"Do you know how to swim?" She cast him a wary look. "Why." It wasn't a question, it was a command. He had to resist the pull at the corner of his mouth to smile hearing her. "Well my dear Sarah, there is a prize at the bottom of the lake in front of you. It is simply a question of how you will get it."

"This is your game? Are you trying to make me drown Goblin King?"

"No. The lake isn't as deep as you would like to think. Simply find the prize and it will give you your dreams."

"It's a crystal isn't it. Always you and those fucking crystals." She muttered it under her breath as she looked out at the murky water in front of her.

"No. It is not one of those fucking crystals, as you so eloquently put it." She contemplated his offer. What dreams did she have anymore? He had slaughtered any she had five years ago. The dream of being with her family again died almost during her first week in the Goblin King's castle.

"Im not doing it." She turned on her heel and looked the Goblin King dead in the eye. "You murdered any dreams I may have had. I have no reason to go puddling around in that water for some silly bobble. Take me back."

* * *

><p>She may have turned down the opportunity at their game, but the delicious streak of determination and defiance that characterized Sarah had returned, and that pleased Jareth the Goblin King more than any thing else. He had honored her request to return her to the castle and allowed her to huddle herself into her chambers. He lounged on his throne playing with his crystals as the goblins caused mayhem within the throne room. He saw two sitting there pulling on the feathers of a chicken and he took it upon himself to fling a crystal at them causing them to squeal and run off.<p>

"Blasted creatures. Always up to no good." The reality was that he had a soft spot for the goblins, they were after all his subjects. But despite the smidge of affection he held for them they still irritated him.

Letting out a sigh Jareth straightened up and turned the crystal in his hand. His eyes fell upon a small New England home, with a family of three residing in it. They had long ago given up on Sarah. The Goblin King had lied when he told the girl that they would have forgotten about her, he had wanted to twist her arm so she would stay, and break her will just a bit. He often checked in to see what would happen. The reality was that the girl turned woman might as well have been forgotten about. Toby, only a babe upon her disappearance, her stepmother simply didn't care, and her father had decided that rather than search for his daughter he would just assume she had done the same of her mother, and had gotten up and left him, and long ago the man had learned to accept that.

* * *

><p>Sarah felt her heart pound in her chest as she revived her will. She had allowed the Goblin King to have control over her, something she regretted upon realization. She looked at herself in the mirror. Her eyes seemed sad, empty. She wanted to revive that spark. She took in a deep breath and dug around in her nightstand for scissors or something similar. She let out a small squeal of victory upon finding a knife laying there. She pulled the item out and undid the knot she had done her hair up in. She looked at her long locks and fisted them in her hand and ripped the knife through the tendrils. She let the hair drop onto her bed and felt lighter than ever before with the now uneven bob sitting upon her scalp. She saw that small glimmer of a spark come alive in her eyes and understood what she needed to do.<p>

She flung open the door she had to the balcony outside her room. She looked down and told herself that this had to be done, and to ignore the very long drop to the bottom. She swung one leg over the edge of the balcony and gripped on to the metal that acted as a barrier between her and the sky. She let her body down and slowly utilized the uneven bricks of the castle to scale her way to the bottom. When her feet hit the ground she took in a deep breath, threw off the silly slippers she wore in the presence of the Goblin King and took off at a full speed sprint into his Labyrinth.


	8. Stupid Girl

Chapter 8: Stupid Girl

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

A/N: Once again I am sending out my request for some Labyrinth fic recs. Please and thank you :D

Sarah felt like hours had passed. Her feet were bleeding, her lungs were burning, and her stomach was empty. She stopped supporting herself against a wall of the labyrinth and determined she just had to make it a little further, somewhere she wouldn't have to worry about getting up and running again.

She looked at the maze before her and felt tears well up in her eyes. "Damn it. I can't get frustrated and give up." She blinked her eyes rapidly and took in a deep breath and took off, knowing she just had to get a bit further to food and water.

Jareth opened the door to her room and tried to hold back his rage. He hoped that the stupid girl hadn't actually gone off into the labyrinth. He scanned the area and let out a roar seeing her nowhere in sight, and the balcony batting gently against the wall as the wind pushed it to and fro. "You stupid, stupid, insipid little girl!" He threw the nearby chair out of his way and felt his heart clench seeing the pile of her locks on the ground. He grabbed the silken pieces of dark hair and closed his eyes. The stupid, stupid little girl.

She wasn't a runner in his labyrinth. She didn't have the magic to ensure her safety. He would be unable to track her down if she were constantly on the move, which he knew was far more likely than her remaining in one spot for very long. He looked at the tresses in his fingers and brought them up to his face. He softly inhaled the scent that was already beginning to leave them.

The stupid, stupid little girl.

Sarah wasn't able to keep track of the days she had spent in the labyrinth. She just knew the sun had risen and fallen at least 4 times now. Her stomach was clenching, and her throat was parched, yet she had to keep moving. She had hoped she would have found food immediately, but that was not the case. Sarah was aware she had been slowing down due to lack of food and water, but she chose to ignore it, focusing on her freedom. What she didn't account for was when the lack of food and water would cause her to sway and pass out in the middle of the Goblin King's labyrinth.


	9. Dreams

Chapter 9: Dreams

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

A/N: Getting places guys. Finally gonna have some fun stuff happen ;)

Sarah felt thin, cold fingers pet her cheek. Her eyes slowly fluttered and she turned into the hand against her face. She let out a sigh and looked up at the person who was cupping her cheek. "Who are you?" She saw a pale, thin face decorated by black, wild curls. His thin, pink lips smiled lightly. "I am whoever you want me to be my dear. But you may call me Morpheous, my dear."

"Morpheous?" She felt his fingers run through her short hair.

"Yes my darling girl. The god of dreams. You've been upsetting my delicately spun web as of late my dear."

"Im sorry."

"Don't be. It is not on purpose. Besides, I am here to fix it now. Everything will be fine. I will ensure it. Now close your eyes." He softly lulled her eyelids down with his fingers. "Now tell me my darling girl. Why do you make yourself so miserable?"

"What do you mean?"

"I send you lovely dreams of what you want, what you need, what will make you truly happy and you twist them. You turn them into nightmares. You are afraid. Are you not ready to accept the gifts I know you deserve?"

"I'm not afraid."

"My dear you are. You are terrified of being happy." Morpheous grabbed her chin and tilted her head up so she was looking at him again and had her watch as he changed his features. His eyes became mismatched, his hair straightened and lightened, his cold fingers became encased in leather.

"Wh-why did you do that?"

"I can see the anger in your eyes. Why do you look at him like that?"

"He ruined my life. He took everything away from me. He wants to make me miserable."

"Oh my dear. You have so much to learn. No wonder you won't let your dreams be. I have so much work to do with you my dear."

When Jareth was finally able to find Sarah he was even more upset than he was enraged. What had she done to herself? That was the only question he had. He scooped his beautiful girl into his arms and looked at her. "What have you been doing in my Labyrinth?" He slowly dragged his finger along her cheek looking at her sallow face. He buried his face in her hair and held her tight.

"Why must you fight me?"


	10. Without Her

Chapter 10: Without Her

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

A/N: Hello my dears. Sorry about the wait, I was finishing up high school and then my internet decided to poop out on me, so I am doing this while I can. Enjoy

Sarah didn't know how much time had past in terms of sunrises and sunsets as she lay there with Morpheus, but she did know she had never been as happy as she was with him. Every part of her seemed to melt when she was around him; in fact she was currently lying with her head in his lap, yet again, as he braided her hair.

His slender fingers ran through her hair and he peered down at the dark haired beauty beneath him. "What are you thinking about precious?" She smiled and twirled a nearby flower she had plucked.

"How happy I am in this moment." He stroked her cheek.

"Good." He bit his tongue, strategically not telling her that their time was going to have to come to an end, but the happiness she had with him she would easily be able to find with another.

"Morpheus. I have a question."

"Yes precious." She turned over and rested her head in her hands looking at him.

"If Jareth controls dreams, than where do you come into play?" Morpheus let out a musical laugh looking at her.

"It is very simple precious. Jareth just thinks he can control dreams." He winked at her and leaned back. He smiled hearing her light laugh fill the surrounding area. In this moment, Morpheus understood how Jareth had fallen in love with the creature. Her beauty yes was a definite reason, but as he watched her he understood how it went beyond beauty. The beauty did indeed have a forked tongue, but her resolve and stubbornness alone would make any victim of her tongue fall for her even further.

The problem Morpheus was faced with was how to make the woman understood how Jareth's heart yearned for her-and how in turn her's yearned for him.

Jareth was struggling to do his duties with the unconscious woman lying in her chambers. 2 weeks. That was how long he had dealt with this dilemma; constantly worrying whether or not the young woman was alive. He tapped his fingers on his throne impatiently waiting for things to calm down for the day before he could spirit away and watch over her, hoping she would awaken.

He blamed himself for this. Of course at the beginning he blamed her stubbornness, but as she lay there his heart whispered to him that he knew better. He wanted that aspect of her to return. He pushed her. It was his fault. The guilt only made the heart ache he felt over the situation that much worse. When he had look in the mirror that morning he understood he looked worse for wear, but what was he supposed to do? He couldn't sleep. Every time he closed his eyes he was plagued with nightmares of his life without the young woman.

He pinched the bridge of his nose, letting out a sigh and shutting his eyes. He needed Sarah to wake up, for both their benefits. The reality was he knew the stubborn young woman would refuse to do just that, as an act of rebellion towards him.

This past two weeks made Jareth the Goblin King regret every action he had done for the past three years. He should have just let her win the Labyrinth and return home to watch over her baby brother.

He should have just let the young girl go, and in turn had signed his own death certificate. For the Goblin King knew now more than ever what he had ignored the past years.

He was haplessly in love with Sarah Williams, and he would die without her.


	11. The Goblin King

Chapter 11: The Goblin King

….

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

….

A/N: Hello darlings! Ive been busy as of late but I am finally updating. Also, I normally don't reply to reviews here but for Jareth's Guest: No inspiration from Neil Gaiman's work. I have never read anything by him. I draw some inspiration for Morpheus from the Goddess series. Thank you for reading every body. Also, FF is being picky about my breaks in pages. So sorry about poor transitions.

…

When Sarah again awoke, expecting to see Morpheous in front of her, she found herself looking at Jareth. He smirked at her surprised expression. "Hello precious."

"Where is Morpheus?" She stood up backing away from him.

"Why would he be here? He is nothing. You don't desire him. You don't need him." He headed towards her, invading her personal space. He leans down and whispers in her ear. "You desire me precious. Your heart calls for me, yet you ignore it. Why?" She put her hands against his chest and pushed. She looked him dead in the eye.

"Jareth the Goblin King, you are of no value to me. I do not need you in my life."

"Oh really?" He lifted an eyebrow and sat on a nearby rock and looked at her. "You haven't ever lived your existence with out me in it. It was my story you read, it was me you wished for that fateful day, it is me you came to and demanded a trade be made. Every action you seem to have ever made is in some way influenced by me. If you are so sure you don't need me in your life let it be. Well see how much fun you have then." He scowled and flicked her wrist sending her away.

After Sarah had left the meadow Morpheus sighed, returning to his form. He hadn't wanted to do that to her, as he felt for her. But she belonged to Jareth, she needed Jareth. And the god of dreams needed her to understand that.

….

When Sarah's eyes opened yet again she found herself standing in her room at her home. However, unlike when she last left the place it was how it had been upon her young age of 5 years. She sat on the flowered comforter she had and looked around. Something was off, but she couldn't place it. She got up and started looking at her trinkets, and realized what was wrong. Her music box was now simply a ballerina dancing to music from Swan Lake. Her stuffed animals consisted of Barbie dolls and cabbage patch children. Her posters were of the kitten and puppy variety. Realization dawning on Sarah she turned to look at her books, and noticed that a red, leather bound book was missing. As she heard footsteps coming the room changed, now rather empty with simple decorations and a double bed with white sheets. There were no personal belongings in the room, and Sarah inferred that she must have already moved out by this point. She wandered out into the hallway, looking around. She looked at pictures of her high school graduation, that for her never happened, and looked at her diploma, both hanging on the wall. Sarah looked into Toby's room and saw a racecar bed, and transformers scattered across the floor. She looked for any sign of Lancelot, the bear Toby had pilfered and realized it was gone. She sighed and made her way downstairs, flipping through the mail for any hint that her life was unchanged.

She finally found an old letter of acceptance to the nearby community college and sighed. She hadn't aimed for anything higher? She read the letter and was upset with herself when she read "accepted to study accounting…" Accounting. What had she done wrong? Sarah looked at herself in the reflection of the window nearby and realized exactly what she had done wrong.

"I wish the Goblin King would take me away… right now."


	12. Spitfire

Chapter 12: Spitfire

….

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

….

A/N: Sorry everyone. Ive been getting distracted (Persephone/hades is up there with jareth/sarah. Especially when labyrinth fanfiction is becoming in short supply) Anyways Im trying to make progress with this story and the only issue is I keep changing my mind! So lets see what happens.

….

When Sarah again opened her eyes she found herself sputtering, and instead of wherever she would have been previously with Morpheous, she saw the stone ceiling of her room in the castle beyond the Goblin City. She heard the squeal of goblins around her and sat up looking around. Sarah looked at the spooked goblins who proceeded to whisper among themselves sending one off.

"Well I guess I got what I wished for." Sarah swung her legs over the side of her bed and stared down the muddy, little creatures. "What is your little messenger doing."

"Went to get King. Don't want him angry with us."

"Why would the King be angry?"

"Because they were specifically ordered to fetch me upon your waking." Sarah looked up and saw the Goblin King standing before her, leaning against her doorway.

"Oh were they?" She crossed her arms looking him over. The Goblin King looked worse for wear, and despite a small twinge of hope in Sarah's chest she knew it wasn't because of her, and she couldn't bring herself to care about his pallid complexion or the fact his eyes seemed to have sunken in to his skull. He looked utterly exhausted, but Sarah mentally slapped herself on the wrist as a reminder that she simply wasn't supposed to care.

"Yes they were. We were beginning to think you had died." He looked at the woman in front of him, who lost all shape to her figure while in her sleep. Her hair had lengthened slightly during the weeks she had been sleeping and that pleased him greatly. He preferred her with longer hair, it allowed him to feed his delicious fantasies about wrapping that hair in his hands and using it to hold her face close to his.

"Well too bad for you." She stood up slowly, her equilibrium thrown off balance. "That I am alive and well." She stared up into the eyes of the Goblin King and smirked. "And I am not allowing you to push me around anymore."

"Grand. Ill have food sent up in a bit and someone to check up on you. Just do everyone a favor Miss. Williams, and try to not go wandering in the labyrinth again any time soon." He turned on his heel and left, the door slamming behind him. Sarah smirked and stared down the door, aggravated for no reason other than the man's existence.

And the fact he had called her Miss. Williams.

….

Jareth was silently relieved when a goblin came scattering up to him, telling him about how the woman had woken up. His heart had skipped a beat, but he also felt his whole body relax at the news. Jareth shut the door to his study, locking it for good measure, allowing himself to slide into a chair. He was exhausted, he had hardly slept at all while she had been in her state.

Jareth was thrilled however, at the dramatic change that occurred. It reminded him of the Sarah he had loved-still loved, not the corpse he had in his presence in recent years. He acknowledged his fault at that, but he was so happy she was a spitfire again he didn't care.

He couldn't wait to begin the delicious job of taming the wild creature that was Sarah Williams just enough to get her to fall in love with him.

After he took a nap he needed after several weeks without sleep.


	13. Usurp

Chapter 13: Usurp

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

A/N: Sorry for the delay. I recently started college (or I suppose it isn't so recent anymore.) and I have been super super busy.

Sarah ignored the growling of her stomach as she looked at the food in front of her. She wanted to be stubborn and reject what he had offered her. But weeks without any sustenance had her stomach twisting and telling her to damn her pride.

She sighed and picked up an apple and played with it. She turned it in her hands, unknowingly mimicking the movement that Jareth commonly made when had a crystal in hand. She pressed her lips to the skin of the apple and sighed.

What was she to do. She had decided, simply out of nowhere, that she wanted the king's affection. But she also knew, after suffering these years, that she wanted to torture him somewhat. Return the favor of what he had done to her.

She bit into the apple and wiped away the juice running down her chin. She looked once again at the food he had given her. Peaches.

She rolled her eyes. In the five years she had spent with the Goblin King he had never once given her a peach after her journey through the labyrinth.

It seemed the Goblin King wanted to play a game, and for the first time in years Sarah was more than ready to be a willing participant.

When Jareth awoke hours later he rubbed his face and looked around his office. Things had to be done. He had let things fall to the way side while he waited to find out whether Sarah would awaken.

He pushed a pile of papers off his desk and decided to get around to them later. He pulled his gloves back on his hands and stood.

He looked at the door. He wanted to go see Sarah, to perhaps toy with her a bit. But he was also afraid.

Afraid of how he would react upon being with the Sarah he had craved for years simply fall back into his lap. Afraid of how she would react.

Jareth the Goblin King no longer wanted to be seen as the antagonist to Sarah's story. He wanted to be a foil, a companion. He wanted to be so many things, but he was terrified that he would never be able to obtain such status.

Jareth the Goblin King for the first time in many, many years was terrified that Sarah would decide to still see him the way she had five years prior.

Sarah had watched one moon pass. She never had a clock in her room, she had never bothered to ask.

All she knew was she sat and watched as the sun fell and reappeared once. She ran her hands over her legs and grimaced at the texture.

She felt sticky, like she had when she was younger and had had to spend a few days in bed.

Sarah drew herself a bath and laid in the tub. She wanted to shake the Goblin King to his core. Show him he hadn't won.

The wheels were turning in Sarah's head and she began to formulate a plan of how to usurp the Goblin King in the most enjoyable way possible.


End file.
